The End of Days (Doctor Who)
by Imagine Rose
Summary: Evana is The Doctor's Daughter. She stood beside him as he used 'The Moment' to end the Great Time War. The Doctor knew that by killing his people, he'd be killing his own daughter too. So how did she end up in the middle of Cardiff when she was meant to be dead? And what happens when an old friend (or enemy) shows up? Set in the first series of Torchwood, before Utopia.
1. The Doctor's Daughter

This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction, so I'd love to hear what you all think. I invite constructive criticism, so please if you think there is anything that I could work on, just comment :) Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or any of it's associated characters. I only own rights to the additional plot and Evana.

I'm The Doctor's Daughter. I am known by many names. The name I used at the Time Lord Academy on Gallifrey was Evana, shortened to Eve or Eva. When it came to choosing my own name, a right of passage for any Time Lord or Lady, I was forbidden to choose one myself. The High Council said it was imperitive that they chose my name. That it was written in the old scripts of the past Lords. I was given the title 'The Eve'. Ironicly it wasn't much of a change for me, so it didn't put me out too much. They say they named me as such because I will bring 'The End of Days'.

On that tragic day standing upon Gallifrey's swaying mountains, I stood with The Doctor, my father. I could see the look in his eyes; sorrow, pain and inevitable loss. He knew I wouldn't survive. Only he alone would be able to walk away from this bitter war alive. The last of our kind.


	2. Meeting the Captain

I awoke to find my face smooshed against a rough, grey, concrete surface. I sat up hastily, looking around. Suddenly endless noise attacked my ears. 'Uhhh, that is not what I need right now' I thought, placing my palm over the throbbing pain in my head. Looking around I realised I wasn't on Gallifrey. 'But that couldn't be possible. I shouldn't be alive. How _am_ I alive?' I thought to myself once more. All this thinking wasn't helping my headache. Deciding I looked silly, sprawled out on the ground, I stood up slowly, surveying the area. The sky was blue, the trees were green and brown, constant noise could be heard every which way you turned; this must be Earth.

My father always talked so fondly of Earth. Everytime he came back from his travels across the Universe, he would tell me stories of the places he visited, the people he met and the adventures he experienced. I always longed to go with him some day. It was Gallifrey high law, that no Time Lord or Lady was permitted to leave Gallifrey until they completed their education in full. And even then, when you've graduated from the Academy, you had to learn how to pilot a TARDIS, or you couldn't get off the planet anyway. From Dad's stories, the tales involving Earth were always my favourite. I would always ask my father to tell me everything he knew about the wondrous planet.

Well, at least I ended up here and not on Felspoon. Those swaying mountains are a nightmare to climb and I know nothing else about the place. At least here on Earth, I should remember enough knowledge my father taught me to get by. It also helps that Humans look Time Lord and Time Lords look Human. Good old Universe.

Spinning around on the spot, I got a little dizzy. I thought I was about to collapse, and in fact I almost did. Almost. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, planting me back on my feet securely. I looked up at the stranger, to see a handsome man with a very handsome smile. I blushed at our proximity. He let go of me to straighten his long coat and held out his hand for me to shake. "Captain Jack Harkness." He stated, shaking my hand. He spoke with an American accent. 'Are we in America?' I thought. After the first time Dad told me about Earth, I read everything I could find from the Library in the Citadel about the subject.

I had to think quickly to come up with a name to tell this stranger who saved me. "Eva Smith" I replied, shaking his hand. 'Might as well use my own name' I thought, 'If I told him something else, I don't think I could remember it in the state I'm in at the moment.' Dad always used the name 'John Smith' as an alias on Earth. The Captain smirked at my reply. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just shook his head, "You alright, mam? Lucky I was here to catch you." I smiled at him, "Yes, I'm fine. And thank you." I spoke softly. "Well, as you look like you need it, would you care to join me for a drink?" he asked. I thought about it, 'Better than wondering around, not knowing what to do with myself.' I looked up at him, "Yes, that sounds great. Thank you." Jack held out his arm for me to take and I did so.

He lead me down the road and around a corner, into a bar. We both took seats on stools at the bar, whilst Jack ordered us both a beer. "So, have you been to Cardiff before or is it your first time? It's just you looked pretty lost when I first saw you." He spoke up. So this is Cardiff, Wales, United Kingdom. Interesting. "Oh. No I haven't been to Cardiff before. I've always wanted to visit though." I said with a smile. I haven't specifically always wanted to come to Cardiff, but Earth is Earth, and I'm loving it so far.


	3. The Past Comes Out

After many questions from the Captain about where I'm from, how old I am and so on, we walked out of the bar and took a stroll down to the dock. We sat on the wall, legs dangling over the side. "So, how'd you get to Earth?" Jack asked. I sighed, "Is it that obvious?" I asked dejectedly. He just smirked at me, "Well not to anyone else maybe. But to me, yes." Boy, was he smug. I nudged him in the arm. We'd gotten along pretty well over the past couple of hours, plus I can't complain about the view. "So,what was it what gave me away?" I wanted to know, you know for future reference. "Well, for one thing 'Eva Smith'? I had a friend that used the name 'Smith' when I traveled with him. Plus, I kinda cheated and scanned you in the bar." He answered, gesturing to a device on his wrist. I looked at it. "Is that a Vortex Manipulator?" I asked, grabbing a hold of his wrist to examine it. "Well, you certainly know your tech" he said, then turned serious, "Now, I want a few answers. Two hearts; what are you?" he asked.

I fiddled with my hands in my lap. There's no way of avoiding the question. Time Lords were observers and were not meant to meddle in the workings of the Universe. Would this class as meddling? "I'm a Time Lord, well Lady. Time Lady." I stated quietly, looking down at my hands. Jack let out a breathe beside me. He picked up my chin and turned my face to meet his. "Is what you're saying true?" he asked softly, noticing my hesitance. "Yes." I whispered. He let go of my chin and looked out over the water. "But, he's the only one left." Jack muttered to himself, though I still heard. I decided to ask him what he meant. "What do you mean 'he's the only one left'?" He looked at me sympathetically, "I assume you know about the war?" I nodded and he continued, "Well, all your people were destroyed. Even your planet. They were sealed in a Time Lock along with the Daleks. It was the only way." How did he, a Human, know so much about the Great Time War? "But," he continued, "one man survived, apart from you that is. He was the one that ended it all. He had no other choice." I knew all of this, of course. But if one man survived, the man who ended the war, then the survivor must be The Doctor. "Who was it?" I asked, a pleading look in my eye. I just hope that I've pieced everything together correctly. "His name's The Doctor." Jack stated simply. I let out a huge breathe I didn't know I was holding, and let a huge grin spread across my face.

I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and pulled him in for a hug. He just chuckled over my shoulder. "Thank you." I whispered. I let go of him to see him smiling. "So, I'm guessing that's good news for you." I laughed, "Yes it is. The Doctor. I knew it would always be him." The smile on my face wouldn't disappear. "So, by your reaction, I'm guessing you know The Doctor, but how? Were you friends? Acquaintances? Did you grow up together?" He asked. "Well, in a sense, yes. We did grow up together. Well I grew up with him, though he never really matured." I answered, laughing at the memories of my father. He looked confused so I decided to explain. "He's my father." I stated. At this his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. "So you're his?" he trailed off. I simply nodded. "Do you know him?" I asked with hope that if he did, he might know where to find my father. "Yes I did know him. I traveled with him for a while. But in the end he left me and I was stuck on Satellite 5. Though, in all fairness, he did think I was dead." I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

He looked at me amused. "So, how are you alive?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same question." I said smugly. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know how I'm alive. The last thing I remember was standing next to my father on Gallifrey, just before he used The Moment." I said calmly, still wondering myself. "So you don't know how you escaped?" I just shook my head. "I have a question." I stated, looking at Jack intently. He motioned for me to go on. "How did you find me? I mean, I'd only just woken up and even a Time Lord can't recognise another Time Lord from a Human unless they're conscious. It's the physic link." I asked. He sighed. "You're clever," he stated, pointing at me, "When The Doctor left me on Satellite 5, I was lost and I wanted answers from him that only he could provide. So, I made a 'Doctor Detector'." He said, holding up a rucksack.

Jack stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a glowing jar containing a hand. I took it from him and examined it. It's The Doctor's hand. The only way you could preserve a Time Lord's hand and regrow another, was if the incident occurred within the first 15 hours of regeneration. I glanced up at Jack. "I've been waiting for a version of him that would coincide with me for over two hundred years. So, when this thing went off I ran, only to see you, the only alien life form around. I guess because you're his daughter, you have half of his genetic code. That's why it detected you too." He explained. I nodded, agreeing with him.


	4. Torchwood

"So, what's your name? I mean you're not really called Eva Smith. Time Lords have names like 'The Doctor'." Asked Jack. I decided that if he knew my father and he traveled with him, then I must be able to trust him with a little information about myself. But first I decided to explain the name system of our people. "Time Lords grow up with a name. That name is known only by said Time Lord until the day he or she Links, or marries as you Humans would say. Therefore parents give each child a name to enter the Academy with. Mine was Evana, though many called me Eve or Eva. When you leave the Academy, it is every Time Lord and Lady's right to choose a name for themselves. I was deprived of this right. The High Council said it was written in the text of the past Lords, that I must be provided with a name. And that name was 'The Eve'." I explained. Jack looked like he was soaking up every word. "So you're called 'The Eve'?" He asked. "Yes." I clarified. "I know it's not much of a change, but they say I was named as such because I will bring 'The End of Days'." I finished. He merely nodded his head.

"So, now we've got the pleasantries out of the way, would you care to see what I do?" He asked, standing up and holding out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and stood up. "Sure, you're a very interesting man, Captain Jack Harkness. I want to get to the bottom of the mystery that is you." I said, walking away from the dock. I looked back over my shoulder at him. "Are you coming, or what?" I called to him. He shook his head and caught up to me.

He took my hand and led me towards Wales Millennium Stadium. We stopped when we came to Roald Dahl Plass in Central Cardiff. Jack stepped onto the pavement and all of a sudden it was harder to register his presence, though I could still tell he was there. High level Perception Filter; brilliant. I joined him on the stone slab, still holding his hand. All of a sudden the slab started to lower, seeming like the ground was consuming us. As the view of Cardiff above left my line of vision, I was greeted by an extraordinary scene. It was some kind of base, filled to the brim with alien tech that no Human should have knowledge of until the 51st century.

A 'caw' could be heard above us and I saw a pterodactyl circling the ceiling. I looked at Jack to find him staring at me, intently smiling. "Well, you _have _been busy Captain." I said, playfully. The lift stopped and Jack hopped off first to help me. I just couldn't stop gazing at the sight before me. I had never seen so much technology before. Yes, I made sure I was knowledgeable in every kind of alien technology there ever was, but I'd never actually _seen_ anything of the sort.

Jack lead me up a few steps to the centre of the hub. "This," he held out his arms, "is Torchwood." He finished, looking at my reaction. I smiled at him. Him. Captain Jack Harkness. I've only just met him, but he's such a mystery to me. I can normally read people like an open book. My dad always said it was one of my many gifts. I could also feel what others were feeling. The Doctor descibed it as empathy but on a much larger scale. But with Jack... there was nothing.

I was always observed by the High Council. Ever since the day I was born, they would watch my every move. Though this caused me to be a little rebellious growing up. I would always sneak off somewhere when they weren't looking, just so I'd have some time to myself. I was a little cheeky in my days at the Academy. I was always exploring and wondering off into prohibited places. Fun times.

So, now being in a place like this with all of these fascinating resources, I was having a little trouble controlling myself. I just wanted to run over to the nearest computer and see what was hidden deep within it's hard-drive.


	5. Meeting the Team

"Come on" said Jack motioning me along, "I'll introduce you to the team." He lead my up a few steps to another level littered with computers and extraterrestrial technology. Immersed in her work, a Japanese woman sat in front of a computer screen, typing away. Even as we approached her, she didn't look up until Jack placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Evana, this is Toshiko Sato, our technical expert. Tosh, this is Eva" introduced Jack. Toshiko stood up and extended her hand to me with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you" she said. I just replied with a nod as I shook her hand.

"Owen!" called Jack. "Down here!" came a masculine reply. Jack followed the voice, me tailing behind. We came to a circular, white tiled bay full of advanced medical equipment. In the centre of the room, examining what looked to be a rather gruesome corpse atop a metal table, was a rather handsome yet bitter looking man. He looked up at us from down below. He looked rather annoyed to be interrupted, but the stern look dropped from his face as soon as his eyes landed on me.

"Owen, this is Evana. Eva this is Doctor Owen Harper, our medical officer" explained the Captain. I nodded down to the Doctor. No, I shouldn't call him that. Too confusing. Owen it is then. Owen just raised his hand in greeting and returned to his work. "Right then," said Jack as he clapped his hands together, "just need to find Gwen and Ianto." "Probably gossiping in the conference room" called Owen as we walked back into the main hub.

Jack lead me up a few stairs and a long a dark corridor to arrive in a very 'mordern' looking room dominated by a large, rectangular, wooden conference table. A man and a woman were chatting cheerily, a cup of hot beverage in hand. The woman, who I assumed was Gwen, was sitting in one of the black desk chairs lining the perimeter of the table, whilst the man, Ianto, leaned against the table beside her as they engaged in conversation.

Noticing our presence, they both looked up. Gwen smiled as Ianto nodded in greeting. "Who's this, Jack?" asked Gwen, motioning to me. Although she seemed nice, I could sense a tad of inauthenticity in her voice. She was obviously wondering why Jack would bring a complete stranger into such a confidential work environment.

"This is Evana" stated Jack, simply. "But please, call me Eva." I added. Ianto stepped forward, offering his hand, "Nice to meet you." He greeted. "You too." I replied as I shook his hand. Gwen smiled once more, muttering a greeting before saying, "How about some pizza? I'm starving. Ianto could you go and order it?" Obeying orders, Ianto left the room. "Jack, could I have a word please?" "Sure" came Jack's reply. "In your office..." clarified Gwen. Jack turned to me, "Just follow the route back to the main hub. I'll be down in a minute."

The two followed me a short way down the corridor before turning off into a room at the side. Before I reached the end of the hallway, I could hear raised voices from the off set room. Being the curious being I am, I couldn't resist the temptation of listening in. I walked up to the door and listened carefully.

"You don't just bring anyone into the hub, so what's different about her? Who is she, Jack?" asked a voice I recognise as Gwen's. "Someone who could help me." replied Jack's masculine voice. "What do you mean, 'Someone who could help you'? Can she fix you?" "I don't know!" came Jack's raised reply. I could hear the sound of a fist making contact with a hard surface. Most likely his desk, given that it was his office. "This Doctor, the one I said could fix me, she is his daughter." He explained. "Intelligence doesn't get passed down through generations, Jack. It can't be inherited. Her being his daughter isn't going to help you." voiced Gwen. "You don't understand. She isn't..." Jack trailed off. "She isn't what?" "Never mind. Evana is highly intelligent. She has knowledge that even I don't know of. I need her. Anyway, even if she can't help me, maybe she can help me find him." Jack had calmed down it seemed.

There was silence on the other side of the door. "Does she know?" voiced Gwen after a few moments. "No," was all Jack said, before swiftly adding, "and I don't want you telling her either. That's for me to do." I could hear sighs from inside the room, then the sound of chairs scraping against the concrete floor.

I immediately retreated and scurried away back to the main hub. Why does Jack need fixing? Hang on a minute... I can't read his personality or feel his emotions. He has this aura about him. He's mysterious, yet wrong.


End file.
